james_bond_007fandomcom-20200215-history
For Your Eyes Only (film)
''For Your Eyes Only ''is a 1981 spy film and the twelfth official installment of the James Bond film series. The directorial debut of John Glen, it features Roger Moore in his fifth performance as James Bond. It is notable for being the first and so far only film not to feature the character of M, as Bernard Lee died of stomach cancer before he could film his scenes and, out of respect for the late actor, the producers decided not to cast anyone else in the role. As such, the dialogue written for M was split between Q, played by Desmond Llewelyn in his eleventh appearance, Minister of Defence Sir Frederick Gray, played by Geoffrey Keen for the third time, and Chief of Staff Bill Tanner, played for the first and only time by James Villiers. The film also features the return of Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny for the twelfth time and newcomers Carole Bouquet, Topol and Julian Glover as the Bond girl, ally and villain, respectively. Cast Roger Moore as James Bond, British MI6 agent 007. Carole Bouquet as Melina Havelock, a young woman on a quest for revenge who crosses pathes with Bond. Chaim Topol as Milos Columbo, another Greek smuggler and Kristatos' mortal enemy. Cassandra Harris as Countess Lisl von Schlaf, Columbo's mistress. Julian Glover as Aristotle Kristatos, a Greek smuggler and intelligence informant who is secretly the main villain of the piece. Lynn-Holly Johnson as Bibi Dahl, Kristatos' skating protege who tries to seduce Bond. Michael Gothard as Emile Leopold Locque, a silent Belgian killer-for-hire who works for Kristatos. John Wyman as Erich Kriegler, an Olympic biathlete and henchman of Kristatos. Charles Dance as Claus, another thug working for Kristatos. Jack Klaff as Apostis, Kristatos' chauffeur. John Moreno as Luigi Ferrara, Bond's Italian contact. Stefan Kalipha as Hector Gonzales, a Cuban hitman. Jill Bennett as Jacoba Brink, Bibi's skating coach. Jack Hedley as Timothy Havelock, a British marine archaeologist. Toby Robins as Iona Havelock, the wife of Timothy Havelock. Walter Gotell as General Anatol Gogol, the head of the KGB who wants to buy the ATAC. Eva Reuber-Staier as Miss Rubelvitch, General Gogol's secretary. John Hollis as "Wheelchair Villain," who tries to kill Bond in the pre-title sequence. (Voiced by Robert Rietty) James Villiers as Bill Tanner, MI6 Chief of Staff. Geoffrey Keen as Sir Frederick Gray, the British Minister of Defence. Desmond Llewelyn as Q, the MI6 quartermaster. Jeremy Bulloch as Smithers, Q's assistant. Maureen Bennett as Sharon, Q's secretary. Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny, M's secretary. Music See also: For Your Eyes Only (soundtrack) and For Your Eyes Only (song) The theme song for For Your Eyes Only was performed by Scottish singer Sheena Easton, which was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Easton is the only titles song artist in the series to actually appear during the opening credits. The score for the film was composed by series newcomer Bill Conti in his sole contribution to the Bond series. Like Marvin Hamlisch before him, Conti's score is very disco-oriented. Category:Films Category:Eon Productions Category:For Your Eyes Only